Déchirement
by Alaiya
Summary: OS Le pire c'est pour ceux qui restent... Séquelle virtuelle à "Une deuxième chance", une noire obsession. Angst, death fic.


Disclaimer: Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de Saint Seiya, créé par Masami Kurumada. Les personnages et l'univers existants sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co.Ltd and Shonen Jump. Les personnages originaux ainsi que la trame scénaristique de la présente fanfiction appartiennent à leur auteur qui n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel de quelque nature que ce soit, si ce n'est de faire plaisir à ses lecteurs.

**Déchirement**

_Le pire, c'est pour ceux qui restent._

_Madrid, Espagne…_

Tic-tac. Tic, tac. Tic. Tac. Rien d'autre. La nuit elle-même semble s'être pliée au diktat de l'horloge dont la présence lancinante a fini par grignoter tout l'espace. Le seul signe tangible de la réalité.

S'y raccrocher porte en soi un paradoxe qui le fait sourire : non pas qu'il ait envisagé une heure précise, mais il se surprend pourtant à guetter le tac suivant. Celui d'après. Et encore le prochain. Amusant de se rendre compte que le résultat de cette attente est immuable. L'issue d'un rendez-vous avec le temps n'est jamais surprenante.

Il sait pourtant que la mélodie parfaitement obsédante va bientôt cesser. Pour lui. A nouveau, un sourire fugace étire ses lèvres minces. L'idée qu'il va se sentir vivant une dernière fois le soulage. Elle le conforte. Ce qu'il a perdu n'est plus qu'un souvenir tenace, il s'apprête néanmoins à lui donner corps en cette ultime occasion, retrouvant pour quelques instants la sensation oubliée de maîtriser sa vie.

Lorsque le sang commence à couler, il s'étonne de ne rien sentir. Il observe le cheminement des gouttes sur ses avant-bras, leur confluence à la naissance de ses paumes, mais aucune douleur ne s'associe à cette lente chute dans ce qui sera bientôt son inconscience. Il allonge son corps sur le lit non défait, laisse pendre son bras gauche – le maudit – jusqu'au sol.

Il hésite.

Doit-il lutter encore un peu pour garder les yeux ouverts ? Après tout, il y a cette part de lui-même qu'il n'est pas tout à fait certain de maîtriser. Son cosmos. Celui-ci serait bien capable de le retenir pour le lier à son enveloppe brisée, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Il ne peut pas le laisser faire, s'y abandonner. Allons, il le faut, il demeurera dans cette réalité jusqu'à ce que la certitude que son chemin ait définitivement amorcé le dernier tournant ne puisse plus être discutée.

Son regard se perd dans l'obscurité au-dessus de lui. Se trouble. Il n'a rien promis… n'est ce pas ? Non, il n'a jamais prononcé de tels mots, il le sait. Le sursis dure depuis six mois, un sursis qui a sans doute été sur le point de se muer en la continuité absurde d'une vie pourtant dépourvue de tout sens… mais à un prix qu'il n'est pas en droit d'exiger.

Il va lui en vouloir, il en est certain. Il va l'insulter. Le haïr. D'avoir accepté son départ. De lui avoir menti. De lui avoir accordé son pardon. Pardon ? Seul l'autre en a eu besoin. Quant à lui, sa nécessité ne l'a jamais effleuré. Il n'y a pas de pardon à accorder quand il n'y a pas de faute.

Sa dernière pensée va vers lui. Au cœur de cette non-vie, des ombres qui ont définitivement élu domicile dans son cœur et dans son corps, il y a eu sa présence. Ses regards. Ses mots. Ses mains. Sa chaleur. Si peu et déjà trop à la fois. Un cadeau inestimable auquel il ne peut pourtant pas envisager de se raccrocher. Il l'a su dès le départ… Lui aussi, certainement.

_Tu m'as donné tant… merci. C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je n'ai pas ton courage, ni ta force. J'aurais pu te les prendre, tu le me les aurais offerts, je le sais. Mais même avec cela… Je dois laisser la place. A celui qui me succèdera. A une vie utile. A vous tous. Pardon._

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce…_

Le hurlement déchiqueta la nuit, bestial. Jailli des tréfonds meurtris d'un inconscient soudain lacéré, il s'enfla encore et encore, jusqu'à briser la dernière des plus solides barrières mentales. Il résonna dans les temples, rebondit entre les doriennes, rampa sur les escaliers, perça les défenses de chacun, s'insinua, pénétra les esprits, portant avec lui son message. Sa signification. Son désespoir.

Lorsque Mü s'engouffra dans les appartements du Cancer, lorsqu'il enfonça la porte de la chambre, lorsqu'il surgit dans la pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par une Lune blafarde, il sut. Il sut que rien de tout cela n'était un cauchemar.

Sous les yeux d'une Marine frappée de stupeur, Angelo s'était extirpé de son lit pour retomber aussitôt à genoux sur le sol de pierre, le regard halluciné, ses pupilles réduites à leur plus simple expression au milieu d'un blanc vitreux, son corps… Chacun de ses tendons saillait, grotesque, son cou démesurément gonflé laissait deviner le battement furieux et désordonné d'une artère, tandis que ses mains - ses poings - tentaient de s'appuyer contre le dallage pour redresser le corps tétanisé auquel elles appartenaient.

La cavalcade s'annonçait à l'extérieur, des pas précipités, une rumeur confuse, des sanglots déjà, étouffés. Une autre obscurité venait de couler sa trop lourde chape sur les cœurs… Poisseuse, elle les recouvrait, les engluait, éteignant une dernière lueur, amputant leurs souffles, dérobant leurs vies. Implacable. Définitive.

Planté au milieu de la pièce, le Bélier ne pouvait plus se mouvoir. Il savait. Le vide… _ce_ vide ! Un gémissement, ressenti plutôt qu'entendu, ramena son esprit meurtri à cette autre réalité, physique, tandis que la première, la seule et unique qui comptât en cet instant continuait à se déliter pulsant dans son corps en des battements sourds et malsains. La plainte, d'abord voilée, s'enflait de nouveau et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, ce fut pour le contempler, à moitié rampant sur le sol, tendu non pas vers lui, mais en direction de l'encadrement de la porte défoncée. Soudain les muscles de l'italien se détendirent, son regard fou croisa celui de Mü sans même le voir, déjà il se relevait, s'élançait avec un cri rauque et insensé, aveugle au lieu, aux êtres, tel une bête aux prises avec une rage née de sa terreur, prête à se jeter contre les murs de sa propre démence.

L'atlante le reçut dans ses bras, encaissant sans mot dire la puissance échevelée du choc, refermant avec autorité son étreinte sur les épaules agitées de convulsions.

« NON !!! » Le hurlement se brisa, étouffé par la force du Bélier, avant de recommencer pourtant, « NON ! » encore, « NON ! » et encore… un seul et unique mot, répété, multiplié, hurlé puis murmuré, enfin, les doigts du Cancer crispés tels des serres cruelles sur le pull de son alter ego dont les genoux avaient ployé à leur tour, à la fois sous le poids de l'homme accablé que sous celui de la profonde et incommensurable perte d'une partie intégrante de son être.

Suffoqué par la douleur, Mü resserra un peu plus ses bras sur l'autre, témoin de son agonie, percevant l'inexprimable avec une violence qu'il doutait de pouvoir contenir en lui-même tant elle le débordait, les débordait… Un hoquet heurté souleva les épaules d'Angelo qui abandonna alors sa lutte contre la vérité. Il s'affaissa dans l'étreinte, comme ses sanglots désordonnés et pathétiques résonnaient dans le néant du silence.

Les autres… les autres se tenaient là, en cercle à une distance respectueuse. Craintive. Presque honteuse. Thétis se détacha du groupe pour venir s'agenouiller auprès des deux hommes immobiles. Son visage, chiffonné de larmes, s'inclina alors vers le dos d'Angelo, sa joue se posa sur la peau lardée de cicatrices, avant que ses bras ne rejoignent ceux de Mü, les enlaçant tous deux, les étreignant mais pour s'y retrouver elle-même et fuir cet atroce sentiment d'absence qu'elle absorbait avec horreur. Elle pleura, doucement.

Marine avait levé les yeux vers les hommes qui demeuraient debout et dont les traits hagards se dessinaient dans la lueur nocturne avec une cruelle précision. Les uns après les autres, ils se détachèrent pour s'approcher à leur tour, sans espoir pourtant de combler la béance du gouffre qui venait de creuser son empreinte dans leurs existences. Une main posée sur une épaule, un genou à terre, des paupières obstinément baissées sur des larmes incoercibles, des doigts entremêlés… une unité qui venait de prendre conscience de ses failles nouvelles, ouvertes à la déferlante de la souffrance.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Cela lui demeurait inaccessible. A sa question muette, une réponse fut cependant apportée par la voix sans timbre d'un Pope aux yeux noyés dans l'ombre :

« Shura est mort. »

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, deux jours plus tard…_

En cette froide journée d'hiver, le soleil avait achevé son parcours dans le ciel glacé, et déjà la nuit s'épaississait, à l'instar des brumes dans lesquelles Rachel se complaisait depuis deux jours. Le sang avait cessé de couler, tout comme la pluie de tomber. Les douleurs dans son poignet s'amoindrissaient notablement depuis quelques heures, mais le soulagement qu'elle en avait retiré s'était très – trop – vite mué en une angoisse nouvelle. L'or était terni. Les reflets du bracelet incrusté dans sa chair s'étaient opacifiés et, s'ils vivaient toujours, une note discordante et lugubre en altérait la douce harmonie. Une note qui trouvait un écho physique plus que malsain dans le corps de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'allumes pas ? » La voix de Saga retentit dans le silence, au moment où le pêne de la serrure retombait dans sa gâche avec un cliquetis discret. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, secouant la tête avec lenteur avant de reporter son attention au-delà de la fenêtre dont le large rebord de pierre lui servait de banquette. Elle perçut ses mouvements derrière elle, le manteau qu'il repliait avec soin sur son avant bras avant de le déposer sur le dossier d'une chaise, ses mains à la recherche d'un briquet, le grésillement de la cigarette qui s'embrase… Des gestes de tous les jours. Elle les reconnaissait, leur occurrence avait quelque chose de rassurant… Pourtant jamais ils ne lui étaient apparus aussi anecdotiques. Détachés. Lointains.

« Le corps sera là demain. » Le fauteuil de cuir émis un soupir de protestation lorsque le Pope s'y laissa lourdement tomber, tandis que la respiration de Rachel se bloquait à l'arrière de sa gorge, luttant sans succès pour s'extirper d'un nœud soudain. La part encore consciente et raisonnable de son esprit l'enjoignait sans répit de rester immobile ; sa tête pivota néanmoins en direction de son compagnon. Elle ne vit pas son visage. Il l'avait enfoui entre ses mains, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses doigts finirent par glisser jusqu'à son front, se perdirent dans les mèches azur avant de disparaître derrière sa nuque.

Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin là. Ni la veille. Une ombre drue grignotait ses joues comme pour les amaigrir, quant à ses yeux, dont elle parvenait encore à distinguer l'émeraude en dépit du crépuscule galopant, ils surmontaient deux creux obscurs ravagés par le chagrin.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis l'autre nuit. Recroquevillés sur leur propre peine, aucun n'avait voulu rajouter au poids de celle de l'autre, mais aussi et surtout souhaité partager l'indicible. Et même s'ils l'avaient voulu… ils en auraient été parfaitement incapables. Ils ne connaissaient pas les mots.

« J'aurais dû insister. » Les coudes à présent posés sur ses genoux, Saga contemplait l'intérieur de ses mains, ses paumes marquées dans lesquelles il semblait déchiffrer un message que lui seul pouvait comprendre. « Peut être même l'y obliger. Il m'en aurait certainement voulu mais au moins… il aurait été ici. Et nous aurions pu le sauver. Si seulement… Si seulement j'avais eu le don de Mü ou de Thétis, je… je l'aurais su. Je l'aurais deviné. Je n'aurais pas hésité. Par tous les dieux… » Il serra les poings, ses ongles cisaillant sa peau jusqu'à faire perler quelques gouttes écarlates entre ses phalanges. « Comment a t-on pu en arriver là… Pourquoi ?! »

Il luttait. Il luttait contre cette sensation dévorante de l'absence depuis deux jours, conscient d'une présence fantôme dans son propre corps tout en sachant que le vide était pourtant là, et bien là. Que rien ne viendrait jamais le combler. Il savait aussi que tous ses compagnons étaient en butte à ce même sentiment de perte irrémédiable, que tous, sans exception, se débattaient avec leurs moyens misérables pour sortir la tête de l'eau, retrouver un souffle qui leur fut propre et ne plus dépendre de ce vertige collectif sur le point de les précipiter au fond du gouffre. Tous ?

« Plus rien… ne sera jamais comme avant. » Le timbre rauque de Rachel parut se gondoler dans le silence. Les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis cette nuit-là…

* * *

_Temple du Verseau…_

Camus fixait sans relâche le temple en contrebas du sien. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Debout devant la fenêtre, encadrée par les lourds rideaux sombres, sa silhouette se dressait, figée depuis plus d'une heure. Epuisé, Milo s'était endormi un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi sur le canapé. Le Scorpion, en proie à l'incapacité la plus totale de demeurer seul, l'avait rejoint la veille, traînant avec lui le poids de sa tristesse et par-dessus tout, sa peur de l'absence. Le Verseau n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le repousser en dépit de la révolte silencieuse qui l'animait chaque seconde, et avec laquelle il aurait préféré demeurer seul de crainte de lui laisser le champ libre. Elle couvait, là, sous la chape de glace de son âme, bouillonnante, féroce, desséchant les larmes avant même qu'elles ne lui échappent. Lui aussi luttait contre la fatigue. Mais s'il s'y abandonnait…

« Il y est toujours, n'est ce pas ? » Camus n'avait pas prêté attention aux pas souples et silencieux de son compagnon qui venait de le rejoindre, s'adossant au mur à côté de lui. Sans détourner le regard, il hocha la tête en silence.

« Il le savait, » poursuivit Milo comme pour lui-même, « nous le savions tous… et nous n'avons rien fait. Nous sommes tous responsables. Et lui, il… » Les paupières du Scorpion s'abaissèrent sur le voile de ses prunelles céruléennes. « Il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

- Parce que, nous, oui, peut être ? » L'acidité de la voix de Camus ne fut cependant pas suffisante pour occulter sa fêlure.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Il nous l'a _dit,_Camus ! Je suis bien placé pour en saisir toute l'importance… Il a cru, il a vraiment cru qu'il l'avait sauvé. Que cela suffirait. Que…

- Arrête. Je t'en prie… Arrête. » L'autre se tut, quelques secondes, avant de se redresser et de saisir la bras du Verseau :

- Non. Tu le sais, aussi bien que moi. Tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer. Personne… Personne n'est capable d'endurer cela. Même pas lui. Pas après ça. »

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, Camus déchiffrant avec douleur le beau visage du Scorpion altéré par l'angoisse, Milo lisant chez le Verseau ses inquiétudes, les traces du combat qu'il menait contre lui-même et qui le laissait hagard.

Saisissant la main posée sur son bras, Camus la serra brièvement dans la sienne, avant de la lâcher :

« Je vais y aller, je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi.

- Cela ne servira à rien.

- Peut être. Mais c'est… insupportable.

- Camus ! »

En surgissant sur le parvis de son temple, prêt à dévaler les quelques dizaines de marches qui le séparaient de la dixième maison, il avisa une silhouette frêle assise juste au dessus de lui.

« Thétis, qu'est ce que tu… » Elle était livide. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais tout ce qui s'en échappa fut un sanglot heurté. Elle eut un signe de dénégation. D'impuissance.

S'agenouillant devant elle, il l'obligea à se relever sans plus lui poser de question. Il savait. Déjà blessée par la disparition brutale de l'un, elle ne pouvait que subir l'affouillement de la plaie par le désespoir de l'autre. Subir… Un mouvement plus haut l'interpella : Kanon se tenait à l'entrée du temple des Poissons. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas aider sa propre compagne. Le Verseau ne distinguait pas clairement son visage, mais l'écho de cosmos qu'il percevait valait toutes les explications. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il souffla doucement :

« Je vais le voir. Le ramener. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Ce qui avait manqué à Thétis, c'était du courage. Aussi, lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans celle du Verseau, lorsqu'il l'entraîna derrière lui, une bouffée de confiance l'effleura, non pas joyeuse… mais pleine d'espérance.

* * *

_Temple du Capricorne…_

Il ne dormait pas depuis deux nuits. Celle-ci serait la seconde, et si une légère distorsion de son environnement perturbait de temps à autres son équilibre, il demeurait pourtant éveillé. La seconde aussi qu'il passerait entre ces murs. Il ne voulait pas sombrer. Mü avait bien essayé de le droguer, de l'assommer dans un sommeil sans rêve… Non, le seul refuge auquel il aspirait était ici.

Lorsque deux jours plus tôt il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, la première impression qu'il avait eue fut qu'il avait aussi abandonné la réalité. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il se complut à croire. Dans cet endroit, dont il avait laissé les volets hermétiquement clos, il avait oublié. Marine, les autres, le Sanctuaire, la pluie, le temps, les cris, les larmes… Seul le froid, qui transperçait ses vêtements, constituait un repère extérieur à ce monde fermé, à cette bulle obscure et familière dans laquelle il était venu se blottir.

Longtemps, il était resté immobile, le dos collé à la porte. Il avait inspiré profondément. Rien n'avait changé. L'odeur était toujours là, vieux bois, livres, mâtinée d'eau de toilette. Six mois qu'il était parti, six mois que ce lieu n'avait pas été ouvert, dans l'attente du retour de son occupant.

A cette idée, deux rides profondes s'étaient incrustées dans son front, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, son esprit s'était emballé comme à la recherche d'une erreur dans un raisonnement pourtant limpide. Il avait cru tout d'abord s'en approcher, effleurer ce qui n'allait pas, mais au dernier moment, s'en était éloigné, comme on se rejette loin de la flamme qui menace de brûler. Or, rien de fâcheux ne pouvait arriver. Plus maintenant.

Tout était impeccablement rangé. Dans les raies lumineuses qui s'insinuaient au travers des persiennes, il avait pu contempler les étagères soigneusement ordonnées, les placards et tiroirs fermés, le lit, là-bas, par delà la porte de la chambre, dont la couverture simple retombait en plis harmonieux au droit du matelas. Nul journal ne traînait sur la table basse, le bureau était vierge de ses liasses de papier, de l'ordinateur portable qui y trônait habituellement, du tas de stylos en vrac dont la moitié ne fonctionnait jamais. L'accoudoir du fauteuil sous la fenêtre ne portait pas de livres ouverts au hasard et retournés à cheval sur le cuir, le cendrier à côté de la lampe était vide.

Ses pas l'avaient mené au centre de la pièce principale. Un peu de poussière flottait dans l'air doré, indécise, comme ne sachant où se fixer, incapable d'altérer un ordre aussi méticuleux. Il avait posé ses mains sur le dessus d'une vieille boîte à chaussures déformée et décorée de dessins enfantins, plantée sur le buffet à côté de la fenêtre du salon. Il la connaissait cette boîte. Depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, Shura avait coutume d'y stocker son courrier et les photos qu'il prenait régulièrement de son entourage.

Le couvercle avait glissé sur le bois du meuble, tandis qu'avec délicatesse, il avait soulevé les paquets d'enveloppes liées entre elles par des tresses de raphia. La plupart portaient un cachet espagnol, quant aux autres, il y avait reconnu quelques écritures, dont la sienne. Elles devaient être anciennes… il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir écrit depuis des années.

Les photos n'étaient pas rangées. En tas désordonnés, elles étaient mélangées, comme si elles avaient été vues, consultées, peu de temps auparavant. Il aurait aimé ne pas pervertir ce désordre, mais son besoin avait été le plus fort. Les saisissant à pleines mains, il les avait sorties de la boîte pour les étaler sur le guéridon sous la fenêtre, là où la lumière était la plus généreuse.

Il avait souri. Que de souvenirs… Et combien ils avaient tous profondément changé… Les situations, les visages, avaient défilé devant ses yeux pendant des heures. Il s'était attardé sur nombre d'entre elles, ne reconnaissant pas un tel ou un tel, se surprenant à fouiller sa mémoire pour retrouver des dates, des lieux. Ce fut à peine s'il s'était reconnu lorsqu'il était tombé sur une photo de lui aux côtés de Camus, qui devait avoir été prise une douzaine d'années plus tôt. Le regard sombre qui lui avait alors fait face, ces traits durcis et figés, ce pseudo sourire, cruel… Pourtant cet Angelo là avait bel et bien existé. Simplement, cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus croisé dans son miroir. Il était sans doute toujours là, quelque part, mais avait cédé la plus grande part du terrain.

La première nuit l'avait rattrapé dans son retour vers le passé. Lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil avait disparu, il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner l'exploration des fenêtres de sa mémoire, laquelle avait pourtant continué à fonctionner des heures durant. Assis dans le fauteuil usé par les années, il n'avait plus bougé, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'obscurité, son esprit dérivant au loin, à une époque qui n'avait pourtant rien de béni mais dont les souvenirs n'étaient pas tous bons pour la poubelle. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé qu'il eut pu en redécouvrir autant d'agréables, de doux, de drôles… Des pauses, des intermèdes dans une vie faite de violence et baignée par le sang. Heureusement, il y avait eu un gardien, celui qui avait conservé tout cela, qui avait choisi sans doute les mêmes réminiscences que les siennes telles des trésors que rien ni personne n'avait jamais altéré en dépit de tout. Leurs deux vies s'étaient déroulées en parallèle, se croisant et s'entrecroisant tant et tant de fois, et leur avaient laissé les mêmes traces, les mêmes empreintes, les mêmes douleurs parfois, mais qu'ils avaient partagées sans jamais se demander s'il pouvait être possible que cette connivence, ce lien disparaisse, cesse d'exister… du jour au lendemain.

Bien à l'abri dans cette continuité, il n'avait pas voulu laisser son esprit s'aventurer sur ce chemin, une fois de plus. La porte, sombre et menaçante, qu'il voyait se profiler au détour des ses réflexions ne devait pas s'ouvrir. Il savait ce qui se trouvait derrière, cela faisait des semaines qu'il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas l'ouvrir.

Cette nuit-là, Angelo s'était échappé dans le passé. Il avait reconstruit ses souvenirs, petit à petit, l'un après l'autre, dressant lentement mais sûrement un mur autour de _sa_ réalité pour s'y réfugier, et surtout pour ne pas laisser _l'autre_s'y mélanger. Pour ne pas que la porte s'ouvre.

Dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait quitté son fauteuil emmenant avec lui, serrés contre son torse, les clichés qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de graver dans son esprit la veille, pour rejoindre la chambre au fond des appartements. Orientée à l'Est, elle baignait dans une lumière douce en dépit des volets toujours fermés.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis une journée, mais peu importait. Il n'avait pas eu faim. Pas à un seul instant. Son corps, bien que physiquement présent, ne revêtait pas réellement d'importance. Il en avait conscience, mais lui aussi appartenait à cette autre réalité. S'en préoccuper serait revenu à en admettre l'existence.

Il avait fini par trouver un instantané de tous les deux. Qui les avait saisis ainsi, en train de rire aux éclats ? Il n'avait aucune certitude, néanmoins, l'angle de prise de vue laissait à penser que ce jour là, Aldébaran avait dû se trouver derrière l'appareil. De quand pouvait-elle bien dater ? Ils n'étaient alors que des adolescents, avait-il réalisé, en détaillant chaque centimètre carré de l'image. Plus vraiment des enfants, mais devant ce moment pourtant figé, il lui avait alors semblé entendre les échos de leurs rires francs et heureux. A tous les deux. Longtemps il était resté ainsi, la photo entre les doigts, s'emplissant l'âme du bonheur simple qu'elle dégageait, assis sur le lit et entouré de dizaines et de dizaines d'autres instants comme celui-ci… Non, celui-là était spécial. De prime abord, il ne s'en était rappelé ni l'endroit, ni l'objet, mais son importance était toute autre. Une importance telle qu'elle avait fini par emplir la tête de celui qui n'avait cessé de l'observer, donnant vie à cette scène, avec autant de vigueur et de précision que si elle était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il s'était mis à rire. A rire, comme sur la photo. Aux éclats. Et, aussi incroyable que cela eut pu le paraître, il avait entendu une autre voix se mêler à la sienne, pour rire à l'unisson avec lui. Et il avait ri, encore plus fort. Le soleil de la Grèce avait tapé sur ses épaules, c'était le plein été, il venait de se battre avec lui, pour de faux bien entendu, et ils avaient conclu leurs chamailleries par un honnête match nul… sous les yeux d'un jeune Taureau amusé et indulgent. Oui, quelle belle journée cela avait été…

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il n'y avait pas eu de soleil. Ni de rire. Juste le silence. Déstabilisé, il avait reporté son attention sur la photo devant lui. Pourquoi lui était-elle apparue si fanée tout à coup ?

Son regard était alors tombé sur un autre personnage qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré au cours de son périple photographique. Aphrodite. Shura devait être à l'origine de cette image, forcément. Pris sur le vif, l'ancien chevalier des Poissons disparaissait à moitié derrière les brassées de roses blanches qu'il transportait, sans doute pour les emmener jusqu'au Palais qu'il avait l'habitude de décorer régulièrement des fruits de sa serre. Le visage de l'homme était surpris, mais un sourire l'éclairait, comme si au dernier moment il avait décidé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour à son jeune alter ego. Aphrodite… Il… Les mains d'Angelo s'étaient alors mises à trembler. Incontrôlables. Il était mort. Cette photo, là, sous ses yeux, elle représentait quelque chose qui n'était plus, qui… n'avait plus de vie. Qui… n'existait… plus.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Pour ne plus la voir. Les battements de son cœur, qui s'étaient accélérés, avaient résonné sourdement à ses tempes, une sarabande infernale qui avait duré… duré… duré.

La porte dans son esprit s'était entrouverte.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta ainsi, saoul de la danse de son sang affolé dans ses veines. Ni même comment il se retrouva à terre, la tête enserrée entre ses mains lesquelles cherchaient à en extirper l'onde qui s'y raffermissait, y prenait corps pour générer en lui une lancinance qu'il avait repoussée, qu'il repoussait encore et encore, mais dont la force inexorable brisait ses élans, sa volonté, ses remparts, le mur de ses souvenirs…

A présent, les yeux dilatés sur l'ombre qui avait grignoté la chambre sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte, il vacillait malgré le matelas contre lequel son dos s'appuyait. La pièce lui apparut soudain affreusement petite, ses parois sur le point de s'abattre sur lui, grises et menaçantes.

Pourtant… il était à l'abri ici, n'est ce pas ? Shura avait toujours été à ses côtés. Toujours. Présent, attentif, respectueux, malgré la folie dans laquelle Angelo avait sombré plus souvent qu'à son tour. Fort et solide. Ce lieu était à lui. _Il était lui_. Il le percevait, là, tout au fond de son être. Le vide des appartements était empli de la vie du Capricorne, de ses sentiments, de ses convictions, de tout ce qui faisait de cet homme celui auquel Angelo avait accordé toute sa confiance, le seul. Si seulement il avait été là, au lieu d'être retenu si loin, il aurait pu le lui dire… Il aurait d'ailleurs dû le faire la dernière fois. Il avait bien failli mais… il n'avait jamais su vraiment s'exprimer. Mais lorsqu'il va revenir… il se promit de le lui expliquer.

Sans s'en rendre tout à fait compte, il s'était relevé. Le sol ne tanguait plus, ni les murs. Oubliant déjà les images superposées sans logique sur le couvre-lit, il s'approcha de l'armoire, large et haute. Tournant la clé dans la serrure, il en entrouvrit les battants. Elle n'était pas vide. Pas tout à fait. Dans la pénombre du crépuscule, il tendit les bras, ses mains heurtèrent de nombreux cintres vides cognant les uns contre les autres avant de rencontrer du tissu. Ecartant plus largement les portes, il aperçut quelques vêtements encore pendus. Une paire de chemises. Une veste.

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la manche de cette dernière. Ils s'en saisirent, la froissèrent. Avant de la lâcher… pour la reprendre et la porter jusqu'à son visage. L'étoffe appuyée contre son front, les yeux fermés, il libéra ses autres sens… et la présence s'accrut, se déploya, pour investir chaque parcelle de son corps, de son cœur, de son esprit. Cela déferla en lui sans rencontrer la plus petite forme de résistance, avec la puissance qu'offrent les sensations déjà éprouvées et non les errances de l'imaginaire. L'odeur… déjà perçue, humée, savourée, recherchée dans un réflexe inconnu mais pourtant naturel, celle d'une peau, d'un corps meurtri par le destin et par sa propre volonté pour protéger l'autre, affamé de la sensation de vivre, quelques heures, ou même quelques minutes, pour oublier. Le besoin d'exister dans un regard, dans des mots, dans des silences, ces silences qui suivent l'apaisement. La satisfaction pour l'autre de ne pas avoir été sauvé en vain, de pouvoir rendre un peu de ce cadeau, de ce pardon, avant de se rendre compte, peut être un peu trop tard, qu'il ne s'agit plus d'aide, d'échange, de compassion mais d'un accomplissement, d'une réalité parallèle mais tout aussi nécessaire que l'oxygène l'est à la vie.

Il suffoquait. En proie à l'avalanche de sensations qui se bousculaient en lui, à ces retours soudains et brûlants vers un passé terriblement proche, à l'envahissement de lui-même qu'il percevait avec un trouble grandissant, il recula, trébucha, avant de s'affaler sur le lit couvert de photos derrière lui. Ce qu'il y avait dehors… ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était impossible. Pas quand tout le reste était aussi… vivant. Aussi présent. Aussi fort. Il ne s'agissait plus de souvenirs, mais bien d'évidences incrustées en lui au fer rouge et dont la rémanence ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Comment… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment tout cela aurait-il pu s'arrêter ? Disparaître ? Shura existait, il en était certain. Il existait, en lui ! Jamais il… Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller… Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il n'avait pas hurlé deux nuits plus tôt, il n'avait pas _vu_cela, il ne l'avait pas _ressenti,_ il n'avait pas eu cette sensation d'être abandonné… rejeté… trahi !

NON !

Camus et Thétis le trouvèrent. Dans la chambre. Sa silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin le plus obscur ne bougeait pas. La lumière jaillit de la lampe de chevet, son halo effleurant à peine une main abandonnée sur le sol, paume ouverte dans laquelle reposait un cliché. Tandis que Camus contournait le lit d'un pas prudent, Thétis, demeurée sur le seuil de la porte, contemplait cette main sans mot dire, les yeux agrandis, les lèvres tremblantes auxquelles elle porta ses doigts pour retenir un sanglot.

Le Verseau, agenouillé, glissa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Angelo et de ses pouces, releva son menton. Pour rencontrer un regard vide.

« Angelo… » Jamais la voix du français n'avait été aussi douce. « … Tu m'entends ? Tu… Tu ne dois pas rester ici. » Il crut le Cancer détaché de son corps tant son absence de réaction était effrayante. Il hésita. Serait-il obligé de… ? Puis il perçut un frisson sous ses doigts, qui parcourut le cou de l'homme à terre, dont les pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement.

- Je ne peux pas m'en aller… » Ce n'était même pas un chuchotement. Juste un souffle. Exsangue. « Si je pars, il… il ne me trouvera pas.

- C'est lui qui est parti, Angelo. » Les poings serrés, Thétis se détourna. Heurtée par les décharges aigues de souffrance qui la pilonnait sans relâche, elle ne pouvait pas soutenir la vue de celui qu'elles détruisaient. Mais les mots du Verseau, pour justes qu'ils fussent, entaillaient un peu plus la blessure…

« Il ne reviendra pas, tu comprends ? » Poursuivit-il, toujours sur un ton calme. « Shura… il l'a choisi. C'est sa décision. » Angelo secoua la tête, lentement.

- Il est là… Tu ne le sens donc pas ? Il avait promis, tu sais… promis.

_« Pour l'amour des Dieux, Camus, je t'en prie ! »_ La jeune femme hoquetait sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, appelant désespérément le soulagement de larmes qui se refusaient à elle. _« Fais quelque chose, dis lui… »_

- Oui, il est là… là, dans ton cœur. » Sans tenir compte de l'interruption, Camus avait ramené la paume abandonnée d'Angelo contre sa poitrine, lui-même posant sa main sur la sienne. « Comme dans le mien. Et dans celui de Thétis. Mais pas avec nous. Plus jamais. »

Un dernier doute glissa dans le regard cobalt du Cancer, avant de se dissiper derrière une ombre. L'ombre. Aidé par le Verseau, il se redressa sans prononcer le moindre mot. Camus se pencha pour ramasser la photo qu'Angelo avait laissée échapper, la retournant entre ses doigts, avant que l'italien ne la lui reprît, toujours en silence.

Thétis finit par les rejoindre et, glissant un bras autour de la taille du Cancer, le laissa s'appuyer contre son épaule. Il était lourd. Elle fit un pas vers la porte, puis un autre, il se laissa entraîner. D'un geste absent, Camus ramassa les clichés éparpillés sur le lit et le sol, pour en constituer une pile et déposer cette dernière sur la table de chevet. Sa gorge se serra à l'idée qu'il les abandonnait… et l'image qu'il avait entraperçue revint le frapper : un Angelo songeur installé devant un verre, capturé à la dérobée par Shura. Quelques mots à l'encre noire avaient été inscrits au verso, par la main du Capricorne.

" _Angelo. Doña Maria, Sevilla. Tres de Mayo 2004. No se acabará así, te lo prometo."_

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, le lendemain après-midi…_

Lorsque les premières mottes rebondirent sur le bois sombre, leur écho sourd tira l'assemblée de sa torpeur, brisant le silence recueilli qui avait ponctué les derniers mots du Pope. Saga avait été le premier à se diriger vers le monticule pour y prélever une poignée de cette terre - natale pour lui, d'adoption pour d'autres – avant de la laisser glisser d'entre ses doigts et retomber en pluie au dessus de la large fosse ouverte, bientôt suivi par ses alter ego. Tous eurent le même geste, le même temps d'arrêt devant l'ultime vision qu'ils conserveraient par devers eux de leur compagnon disparu.

L'épreuve avait été pénible. En dépit du soleil éclatant et de la pureté glaciale d'un ciel lavé des lourds nuages de la veille, la nuit ne s'était pas dissipée dans les cœurs. Emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et leurs lourds manteaux sombres, ils étaient restés proches les uns des autres, serrés autour de l'obscur rectangle découpé dans le sol, un front uni face à l'adversité qui n'avait d'autre choix que de trouver en lui-même les ressources nécessaires à son maintien et par-dessus tout à sa survie.

Un seul était demeuré en arrière. Un seul n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir se mêler à ce qui constituait pourtant les ramifications essentielles de son existence. Marine avait plusieurs levé les yeux vers ce visage dont les yeux disparaissaient derrière des verres fumés, un visage immobile où pas le moindre muscle n'avait tressailli tout au long de la cérémonie. Contrairement à Thétis, réfugiée dans les bras de Kanon, ou Rachel dont la main n'avait pas quitté celle du Pope, elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de son amant, mais sans le toucher. L'eut elle d'ailleurs voulu qu'elle n'aurait sans doute rencontré que rigidité et froideur. Elle ne savait pas quelle vision la déstabilisait le plus en cet instant : celle du cercueil disparaissant peu à peu sous son linceul de terre ou celle du cadavre debout juste à côté d'elle ?

Elle ne lui avait pas revu de larmes depuis qu'il avait réapparu du dixième temple. Ni entendu sa voix. L'unique signe témoignant de la vie qui l'habitait encore – pour combien de temps ? – résidait dans son regard. Qu'elle avait fui dès qu'elle l'eut croisé. L'idée même de _ces_yeux-là, cachés en cet instant, fit naître un frisson à la base de sa nuque. Un frisson de peur. Ce qui s'était mué au fil du temps en un souvenir tellement vague qu'elle en était venue à douter de sa réalité avait ressurgi, brutalement.

Ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle le vit s'ébranler pour s'approcher de la fosse d'un pas mécanique. Il ne se baissa pas tout de suite.

Il aurait détesté ça. Ce décorum, ces poignées dorées qui luisaient, incongrues, tardant à disparaître sous les ridicules amas de terre dispersés à la surface du bois. Cela faisait belle lurette que toute lumière avait déserté l'existence du Capricorne, il l'avait d'ailleurs lui-même confirmé. Et cette stupide boîte… Angelo ne la voyait plus. Le corps qu'elle abritait, par contre…

Il l'avait vu. L'aller-retour jusqu'à la morgue d'Athènes, il l'avait fait dans la matinée sans en informer quiconque. Et quand bien même, personne n'aurait cherché à l'en empêcher. Personne n'aurait osé.

La mort était une vieille connaissance et lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui sous l'aspect du corps nu et blafard reposant sur une froide table métallique, il n'avait pas cillé. Tout juste avait-il dévissé le cou vers l'arrière, observant sans surprise la fuite du personnel présent, soucieux de ne pas être mêlé à cette ultime confrontation.

Il l'avait dévisagé un long moment. Il n'avait pas tant changé que cela, finalement… Et c'était peut être bien ça le pire. Le voile de la mort qui avait figé ses traits était déjà présent six mois auparavant, le Cancer en prenait tout l'amère mesure. Il aurait dû pourtant le reconnaître, sans doute l'avait-il d'ailleurs fait mais sans vouloir en deviner le fatal aboutissement. Ni l'admettre.

Par delà la frontière infranchissable qui venait de s'imposer entre eux, il se surprenait à observer avec avidité la ligne des cils sombres qui plus jamais ne se diviserait. Tout comme les coins des lèvres fines qui plus jamais ne se relèveraient. Ce visage immobile, drapé dans le sommeil absolu. Le sommeil ? Non, le Shura qui avait dormi à ses côtés n'avait rien à voir avec cet homme-là. Il l'avait suffisamment contemplé pour en être tout à fait certain.

Son regard avait fini par s'égarer. Là le tatouage des XII niché au creux du poignet, un peu plus haut la ligne bleutée et impeccablement rectiligne des plaies refermées le long des avant-bras et puis… les marques profondes du ravage. La large et informe cicatrice étoilait la peau hâve de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la naissance du torse, ses boursouflures encore mal cicatrisées attestaient de dégâts irréversibles. Vie et mort s'étaient entremêlées en une danse étroite et lascive, laquelle avait imprimé dans le corps du Capricorne des stigmates si profonds que sa victime n'avait pu les surmonter. Et tout cela… pour le sauver, lui, sonnant du même coup le début du compte à rebours jusqu'à une issue inévitable, déjà décidée, juste retardée.

"_Je suis devenu inutile." _Une phrase trop de fois entendue, trop de fois contestée et pour quel résultat ?

« Pauvre imbécile… » Les poings d'Angelo s'étaient resserrés, levés… avant de retomber, inertes, et de se détendre. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon grêler de coups ce corps déserté par l'existence ? Il ne lui aurait pas répondu, ne se serait pas rebellé. Ce corps, il avait été vivant, brûlant, il l'avait tenu contre lui, d'abord en proie à la panique devant la souffrance physique permanente qui le consumait, le convulsait, ensuite soucieux de le rassurer et de l'apaiser, et enfin…

Il avait fini par fermer les yeux. Non, ce ne serait pas cette dernière image là qu'il conserverait. Il y en avait d'autres, tant d'autres qui ne demandaient qu'à survivre dans sa mémoire… mais le méritaient-elles ? _Le mérites-tu ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser mijoter dans ma culpabilité. Pas comme ça. Et pas tout seul. Tu m'as menti. Tu m'avais promis pourtant, que ça ne se terminerait pas ainsi. Et moi… moi, je t'ai crû. Je t'ai toujours crû, ça doit être ça mon problème. Tu n'as même pas été foutu de m'expliquer. De t'excuser. Tu t'es barré comme un voleur. Lâche. Voilà ce que tu es. Rien de plus qu'un lâche. Je devrais pouvoir te haïr… après tout, ce n'est pas si différent du contraire._

Une main se glissa sous le coude du Cancer, toujours planté au bord de la fosse, avant de le tirer avec une ferme sollicitude :

« Angelo… Il faut les laisser faire leur travail. » Les verres sombres de l'italien se reflétèrent dans un regard émeraude dont la tristesse recouvrait une angoisse confuse puis se tournèrent vers les deux gardes, pelles au poing. Il hocha la tête… avant de flanquer un coup de pied dans le monticule de terre. Un bon tiers de celui-ci dévala sur le cercueil dans un vacarme indécent.

Shaka se pencha pour s'asseoir sur les dalles glacées de la première marche du palais, aux côtés de Marine. La jeune femme avait déserté le salon où tous s'étaient réfugiés et le froid mordant avait enflammé ses joues pâles après la chaleur étouffante de l'intérieur. L'épaule adossée à une dorienne, elle ne tourna pas la tête vers la Vierge, son regard absent demeurant fixé sur les temples étagés en contrebas.

Il finit par poser une main légère sur le bras couvert d'un lainage anthracite. Elle ne le retira pas.

« Ca va s'arranger. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Il a besoin de temps. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur cette main conciliante avant de les relever vers le visage de l'indien. Ses traits étaient tirés en dépit du sourire qu'il tenait absolument à afficher, et nulle lueur ne brillait dans ses prunelles fatiguées. Tout autant éprouvé que ses compagnons par le décès de l'un des leurs, il semblait néanmoins être parvenu à recouvrer suffisamment de lui-même pour s'ouvrir à une personne extérieure à leur cercle. Elle lui en sut gré… même si son inquiétude à son égard ne résoudrait rien.

« Il ne me voit pas. » Finit-elle par laisser échapper d'un ton las. « Il ne voit plus personne. Il… Il n'est plus là. C'est comme si… » Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait que c'était totalement absurde mais cette impression était trop tenace pour qu'elle ne pût pas l'exprimer. La Vierge tenta d'ailleurs de la tempérer :

- Ils étaient très proches. Ils l'ont toujours été, depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire. Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire mais ils étaient liés par… par une relation encore plus forte que celle qui nous unit déjà tous de par notre nature. La disparition de l'un… » Shaka se rendit compte que tout cela, elle le savait déjà, et se tut. En effet, il était inutile de poursuivre. Tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne changerait certainement rien à la situation.

- Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, confirmant cette conclusion. « Que va-t-il se passer ? Il me fait peur, Shaka. Tu l'as vu, tu as vu son regard. Il est sur le point de redevenir comme _avant._Il a déjà fait machine arrière une fois, crois-tu vraiment qu'il trouvera le courage de suivre à nouveau le chemin inverse ? » Nulle réponse ne résidait dans le regard de la Vierge à cette question, et à vrai dire, elle avait déjà perdu l'espoir de la découvrir où que ce fût. Elle secoua la tête, une impuissance révoltée couvant au fond de ses yeux et sa voix se brisa, défaite. « ... Par tous les dieux… Je ne peux rien y faire ! »

Cette impuissance, l'indien la partageait avec ses alter ego. Ils en avaient parlé, avec une certaine répugnance il était vrai, tant cela ravivait le sentiment d'absence qu'aucun ne parviendrait à juguler avant des semaines, voire des mois. Et si eux en souffraient en permanence… qu'en était-il de lui ?

Un tumulte nourri de portes claquées et d'exclamations étouffées leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée du Palais laquelle laissa jaillir une silhouette pressée. Le Cancer sortit de l'ombre de la stoa pour commencer à dévaler les marches sans un regard pour sa compagne, Shaka s'étant déjà redressé pour le rattraper par l'épaule :

« Hé ! Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?!

- Lâche-moi. » L'autre ne s'était même pas retourné, pourtant arrêté net dans sa course. C'était à peine s'il avait élevé la voix.

- Non. Angelo, tu ne peux pas cont…

- Je t'ai dit de me… lâcher…

- Laisse-le aller, Shaka ! Tout de suite ! » Mü était intervenu, mais trop tard. Le Cancer venait de faire volte face. Néanmoins… cela fut suffisant. La main de la Vierge retomba loin de l'épaule qu'elle avait saisie, il fit un pas vers l'arrière, puis un autre. Avant de détourner les yeux. Mü, qui était parvenu à leur hauteur, fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa au moment même où l'italien reprenait le cours de son chemin. De sa fuite.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, atterrés… jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement sourd leur rappelât la présence de Marine juste au dessus d'eux. Debout contre la colonne, elle ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette qui s'amenuisait dans la descente.

« Il s'est enfermé. » Murmura enfin le Bélier à l'attention de Shaka, détachant son attention de la jeune femme. « Les murs qu'il a dressés sont trop hauts… Nous ne pouvons plus l'atteindre. Lui seul peut trouver une issue. La sienne.

- … Mais à quel prix... »

Un vide insondable drainait à toute allure les forces de Marine, qui chancela avant de s'appuyer contre le marbre aussi froid que ses entrailles. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de trouver son aboutissement.

Ce visage… il avait disparu. Derrière le masque.

* * *

_Quelque part en Sicile, six mois plus tard…_

L'une des pièces tournoyait encore sur sa tranche lorsque le battant de la porte vitrée rebondit contre le chambranle, derrière la silhouette devenue familière se fondant bientôt dans la clarté aveuglante de la ruelle.

Avec un soupir, le tenancier du bar rafla la monnaie sur le zinc, avant de récupérer la tasse vide, le cendrier plein et le journal du jour, qui n'avait pas été déplié, comme d'habitude. Il avait pourtant tout tenté : la Repubblica d'abord, la Stampa ensuite, expérimentant même en désespoir de cause la Gazzetta dello Sport. Mais quel que soit le titre proposé, son taciturne locataire n'y jetait jamais la plus petite miette d'attention.

La patron était obstiné néanmoins. Cela faisait des mois que cela durait, pourtant chaque matin que Dieu faisait, il servait le café qu'on ne lui demandait même plus accompagné du journal. Un jour ou l'autre, ce type finirait bien par se rendre compte que le monde continuait de tourner sans lui…

En quarante années de carrière, il en avait vu défiler des profils, des pères en rupture de ban, des veuves, des touristes, des étudiants, des marginaux… mais celui auquel il avait accepté de louer la chambre minuscule au dessus de son établissement n'adhérait à aucune de ces corporations. A vrai dire, il était peut être même le seul et unique représentant de son espèce. Un cas à part.

A tel point qu'il avait d'abord hésité. Un gars du coin, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son visage qui l'avait mis à l'aise. Ou plutôt… qui lui avait filé une frousse malsaine, un peu comme celle que le vieux curé de la paroisse s'évertuait à distiller dans le cœur des braves gens le dimanche… mais en pire. Néanmoins, sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, il avait fini par accepter le marché incongru que l'autre lui avait proposé en un minimum syndical de mots. Aucune question, avait-il imposé, pas de nom, pas d'identité, la tranquillité absolue en échange de quoi, il s'engageait à verser le double du loyer et avec trois mois d'avance s'il vous plaît. Bah… c'était peut être bien ce dernier argument qui avait fait mouche et il avait empoché l'argent, sans poser la moindre question, comme convenu.

Depuis… le malaise n'avait pas vraiment disparu mais force était de constater qu'il avait dû s'y habituer. Sûrement. Chaque matin, à sept heures tapantes il le voyait apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond, s'installer sur un tabouret, toujours le même, hocher la tête en silence vers l'imposant percolateur, le tout sans jamais laisser tomber une salutation ou un merci. Le tenancier aurait sans nul doute manifesté une certaine désapprobation devant tant de désinvolture de la part de quelqu'un d'autre mais devant ce gars-là, cela ne lui venait tout simplement pas à l'idée. La plate-bande avait l'air bien trop dangereuse.

Parfois, bien planqué derrière une montagne de verres qu'il essuyait consciencieusement, il l'observait à la dérobée. Et échafaudait toutes sortes de théories. Un mafieux en cavale ? Possible… mais peu probable. Pas dans un village qui, pour anecdotique qu'il fut, était bien trop proche de l'Etna et de fait voyait circuler beaucoup de monde, surtout en période estivale. Pourtant, ce visage buriné par le soleil, dont la peau sombre était constellée de dizaines de minuscules cicatrices dont l'une plus particulièrement, trop blanche au sommet de la pommette… A moins qu'il ne sortît de prison. Là non plus, ça ne collait pas parce que tout bien considéré, il avait l'air d'y être encore, derrière les barreaux. Au final aucune de ses hypothèses ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux ; il reprenait alors le cours de son existence bien réglée entre discussions enflammées autour des résultats de la dernière journée du calcio et savants calculs des scores d'une partie de tarocchi. Mais sans jamais être en mesure de totalement écarter de son esprit le mystère que constituait l'existence de cet homme.

Un jour pourtant, alors que comme chaque matin, il disparaissait pour ne plus réapparaître qu'à l'heure du dîner, un des habitués de l'établissement – un petit vieux dont les matinées s'égrenaient au rythme des pronostics de la course quotidienne – avait relevé la tête pour observer un moment sans mot dire le tabouret déserté par son occupant avant de laisser tomber, telle une vérité ne souffrant aucune discussion : « Questo tipo ha una pistola sulla tempia. »

Le patron l'avait regardé, interloqué, non pas par cette intervention aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, mais bien plus par la signification que recouvraient ces quelques mots anodins. Enfin, anodins… Il n'en avait certes pas tiré de divine révélation quant la nature de son locataire, mais ces paroles avaient eu le mérite de mettre en lumière ce qu'il s'acharnait à comprendre depuis des semaines. Oui, dans la tête de ce type, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose qui avait comme une odeur de renfermé. Quelque chose… qui n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde.

Il aurait aimé s'épuiser mais il n'y parvenait pas, malgré tous ses efforts. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, qu'il s'affalait sur le lit qui occupait les deux tiers de la pièce, il attendait que le sommeil vînt. Il pouvait attendre des heures ainsi, parfois jusqu'à l'aube. Son esprit ne daignait que rarement lui offrir cette bienheureuse inconscience.

Au début, sa rage et sa fureur s'étaient chargées de générer dans ses veines l'adrénaline suffisante pour le maintenir en éveil, en dépit d'une bonne dizaine de nuits d'affilée passées sans fermer l'œil. Jusqu'au jour où son corps, épuisé, s'était dérobé sous lui, où ses paupières s'étaient abaissées sur ses yeux injectés de sang le plongeant dans une obscurité qu'il s'évertuait à fuir. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de dormir.

Pourtant, le lendemain n'avait pas été différent de la veille. Ni le surlendemain. Ni les jours, les semaines, les mois qui avaient glissé sur lui sans l'atteindre réellement.

Son cerveau le maintenait dans une stase rigide, uniforme dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucunement la volonté. Seuls les rêves et les cauchemars brisaient à l'occasion cette permanence immuable lorsqu'il parvenait à sombrer dans le sommeil. Des épisodes qui l'éveillaient tour à tour transi d'un froid glacial ou à l'inverse brûlant d'un feu inextinguible, mais toujours dans un corps à tel point douloureux qu'il ne pouvait sortir de ses draps qu'en se traînant sur le sol. Il finissait pourtant par se relever, encore et encore, mu par une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Ses heures d'insomnies, il les passait souvent assis sur une chaise, devant une table ridicule sur laquelle s'entassaient ses maigres possessions. Les rares qu'il avait emmenées avec lui à son départ, celles qu'il avait raflées sans vraiment réfléchir en traversant une dernière fois ce qui avait été son temple. La photo de lui-même qu'il avait trouvée dans les appartements de Shura dépassait d'un amas de feuilles imprimées. Ces dernières, laissées en plein soleil pendant la journée, avaient pris une couleur vaguement jaunâtre et l'encre noire y avait pâli. Parfois il les relisait, parfois non. Après tout, il en connaissait le contenu par cœur. Mais lorsque son regard tombait sur le cliché, qu'il observait cet autre Angelo, il se rappelait ce que ce dernier avait en tête ce soir-là. Ce qui avait induit cet air si pensif, détaché du présent et plongé dans un passé qui allait, sans qu'il l'eût su à l'époque, devenir son propre avenir.

Les mots de Bartolomeo du Scorpion se mettaient alors à danser devant ses yeux mélangeant souffrance, tristesse, douleur, perte, absence, incompréhension, colère… mort. Cela avait été écrit, une prémonition lâchée par delà les siècles par un homme qui avait lui-même souffert le déchirement, sans savoir que cinq cents ans plus tard il se reproduirait, heurtant de plein fouet celui qui en avait alors considéré les principaux aspects avec circonspection. La pudeur avait très certainement empêché l'auteur de ces mots de mettre un nom sur toutes les sensations qui s'étaient logées dans son cœur à la suite de la perte qu'il avait subie. A charge pour le Cancer d'en découvrir seul leurs conséquences.

Rien ne s'atténuait. Ni la largeur du gouffre, ni sa profondeur. Le vertige demeurait, toujours aussi vacillant, parfois même atteignant la limite de l'équilibre, lorsqu'en proie à la vacuité hurlante d'un horizon infini il suffoquait sous les coups de boutoir impitoyables du désespoir. Cela ne durait jamais longtemps, mais le laissait épuisé, vidé de toute énergie, les yeux éteints, le corps sans plus de consistance. Il savait, il savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Tout en ayant cruellement conscience qu'il s'abandonnait en toute liberté à sa souffrance, il comprenait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce cercle de douleurs. Pas comme ça. Pas en subissant une loi qui n'était pas la sienne, mais bien celle que l'autre lui avait imposée contre sa volonté.

Régulièrement, cette idée superposait à son chagrin une rage impuissante, née de son ignorance et de sa culpabilité. Il s'était cru assez fort. Pour eux deux. Pour lui surtout. Si Shura ne trouvait pas le courage, alors, lui, Angelo, se battrait pour deux. Il lui montrerait que des solutions demeuraient, un autre but, une autre existence, différente certes, mais méritant qu'on l'examinât avec attention. Il serait à ses côtés, l'aiderait en tout s'il le fallait, le soutiendrait chaque minute, chaque seconde pourvu qu'il continuât à vivre. Qu'il retrouvât sa volonté. Qu'il revînt dans le monde des vivants. Cela aurait pu fonctionner. Cela aurait du fonctionner. Mais l'autre ne l'avait pas voulu.

La rage se muait alors en haine, haine de soi, haine de lui. Il lui avait souri pourtant ce jour-là, le jour où ils s'étaient quittés sur le palier d'une porte, une première fois d'abord avec leurs regards légèrement détournés et leurs mains effleurées, puis une seconde où ils s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre avec difficultés, avides de retenir encore un peu de cette chaleur douce qui les avait accompagnés tant de jours mais avec déjà l'inéluctable au fond du cœur. Angelo avait alors pensé qu'il avait réussi. Qu'en dépit de tous les coups du sort, l'autre allait reprendre son destin en main, pour le faire sien et non plus le jouet d'instances supérieures. Oui, il avait souri… Un adieu, voilà ce que cela avait été sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte.

Sans relâche il ressassait ces questions, sans cesse il tentait de leur apporter des réponses inexistantes car ne dépendant pas de lui. Il ne les avait pas en sa possession. C'était Shura qui avait promis que le destin vieux de cinq siècles ne se reproduirait pas. C'était Shura qui avait menti, en toute connaissance de cause. C'était Shura qui était parti, en ne lui laissant que sensations et souvenirs après l'avoir amputé de ce qu'il lui avait pourtant offert.

Lui seul détenait les clés. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de le libérer.

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, une semaine plus tard…_

Saga contemplait d'un œil morne la pile de journaux annotés qu'on venait de lui livrer. Posée sur son bureau, elle allait sans nul doute bientôt rejoindre ses semblables dans le coffre ouvert sous la fenêtre. Il venait déjà d'écumer la presse électronique – en langues grecque et anglaise - il ne lui restait plus de fait que cette dernière tâche avant d'entamer pour de bon sa journée.

Il saisit le premier journal à sa portée et le feuilleta, tandis que son esprit quittait l'instant présent. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Six mois ? Sans nouvelle, sans rien. Personne ne savait où il s'était enfui. Le Pope l'avait fait rechercher pendant des semaines, sans le moindre résultat. Il ne s'en était pas étonné à proprement parler. Si Angelo avait voulu qu'on le retrouve, il aurait fait en sorte que ce fût le cas. L'inverse était malheureusement tout aussi vrai.

Saga en était contrarié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le Cancer rajoute l'angoisse de son absence à la tristesse générale déjà suffisamment lourde à porter ? Il leur arrivait d'en discuter tous ensemble et l'inquiétude était palpable. Il n'avait pas l'impression que qui que ce fût – lui y compris – progressât beaucoup sur le chemin du deuil. Apercevoir le temple du Capricorne par ses fenêtres, le traverser plusieurs fois par jour, constituaient tout autant d'épreuves qu'il était encore loin de pouvoir surmonter, ne serait-ce qu'avec un semblant de sérénité. Et la disparition d'Angelo n'arrangeait rien, pour personne.

Il avait autorisé Marine à demeurer au Sanctuaire, si elle le désirait. Celle-ci avait hésité, avant d'accepter. Par contre, elle avait refusé de rester dans le quatrième temple, aussi Saga lui avait-il réservé quelques pièces au sein du Palais. De fait, ils se croisaient souvent, lui l'informant de l'état de ses recherches, elle donnant l'impression de s'y intéresser, tous deux sachant pertinemment que rien de tout cela ne reposait sur la moindre vérité. Elle attendait, tout simplement, mais sans espérer. Pauvre femme… elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup et au moment où enfin sa vie pouvait redémarrer, voilà que le sort la rattrapait une fois de plus. Il s'en sentait vaguement responsable.

La pile avait considérablement diminué. Profitant des multiples nationalités présentes au Sanctuaire, le Pope avait plus ou moins mis à contribution tout ce petit monde en vue d'éplucher les journaux et plus particulièrement les rubriques les plus anodines. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver de la sorte, mais tout en convenant des admirables capacités du Cancer à se fondre dans la nature, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tôt ou tard, où que ce fut, sa présence cesserait de passer inaperçue. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce ne serait pas à l'occasion d'un fait divers sordide.

Un entrefilet entouré au feutre rouge attira soudain son attention. De l'italien, mais celui ou celle qui lui avait trouvé un intérêt avait griffonné quelques mots en grec dans la marge. Le Pope se redressa sur son siège. Avant de se lever. Peut-être… mais pourvu que ce fut une erreur.

Il trouva Aiors et Aldébaran aux arènes, comme prévu. Les deux hommes haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur en l'apercevant, interpellés par sa pâleur anormale.

« Saga ?

- Tenez, lisez ça. » Il fourra le journal entre les mains du Lion qui reporta son attention sur les inscriptions en rouge, le brésilien lisant par-dessus son épaule.

- Par tous les dieux… » Souffla Aiors, dont le teint avait viré au gris. « Tu crois que…

- Il faut vérifier. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais… » Le Pope eut un geste vague de la main qui voulait tout et rien dire. « Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement.

- Tu veux que j'y aille ?

- Si ça ne dérange pas. Il y a un vol en début d'après midi pour Catane.

- Je pars avec lui. » Aldébaran avait croisé les bras. « C'est suffisamment troublant pour que… Et si c'est lui, je ne crois pas qu'y aller seul soit une très bonne idée. » Saga hocha la tête en silence. Un instant l'idée le traversa d'en informer Marine... mais il jugea plus sage de s'en abstenir. Il n'avait pas la moindre certitude. Du moins il tentait de s'en convaincre pour l'instant, faisant fi de ce que son intuition ne cessait de lui susurrer avec insistance depuis qu'il avait eu cet article sous les yeux. Il oscillait entre le refus catégorique et le soulagement consterné… sans vraiment savoir vers lequel des deux il avait le moins envie de se tourner.

* * *

_Quelque part en Sicile, en fin de journée…_

Planté au milieu de la rue, le tenancier du bar les regarda s'éloigner dans le soleil encore haut de cette fin de journée. Dès qu'il les avait aperçus, le grand costaud placide et le petit rouquin nerveux, dès qu'il avait croisé leurs regards, il avait su que ces deux-là avaient quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec son mystérieux locataire. Méfiant, il les avait laissés poser leurs questions. Patient aussi, devant l'italien hésitant que le plus grand avait employé au début, avant de passer à un anglais autrement plus fluide. Il avait été tenté de se taire. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, il rechignait à leur répondre. Etrange… se serait-il à ce point attaché à ce gars taciturne qui semblait porter le poids du chagrin du monde sur ses épaules ? Ce ne fut qu'après avoir surpris dans les yeux du plus jeune une lueur fanée et lointaine, le pâle reflet de ce qu'il avait observé chaque matin dans le regard du type qu'il avait brusquement changé d'avis.

Et à présent… Il releva les yeux vers la fenêtre entrouverte de la petite chambre au premier étage. Celle-ci était vide. Lorsqu'il y était entré tantôt avec ses deux visiteurs, sa gorge s'était serrée, exactement comme la veille quand il avait accompagné les secours. Non pas devant le dénuement de cette simple pièce, mais en proie à un sentiment indéfinissable, sur lequel il aurait été bien en peine d'apposer la moindre description, mais qui le conforta dans l'idée que ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'il parviendrait à relouer les lieux. Pas avec cette tristesse imprégnée jusque dans les murs.

* * *

_Hôpital de Catane, Sicile…_

« Il va bientôt se réveiller d'après toi ? » Chuchota le Lion à son massif compagnon adossé au mur de la chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre exception faite de la tête du lit, éclairée latéralement par deux lampes modérément agressives.

- Il est tiré d'affaire non ? Sois patient Aiors, son corps en a pris un sacré coup… » L'autre hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et garda le silence, avant de demander à nouveau :

« Mais… tu crois qu'il est conscient de notre présence ?

- C'est possible. »

Voudrait-il seulement les voir ? A cette idée, deux courtes rides se creusèrent entre les sourcils du grec, qui se mordit les lèvres. Conscient… Eux n'avaient rien senti. Rien deviné. Pourtant… ils auraient dû ! Certains d'entre eux auraient même pu intervenir, pour empêcher ça et par la même occasion le retrouver. _Oh Angelo… Pourquoi…_

Aiors connaissait néanmoins les réponses à la plupart de ses questions. Le Cancer s'était volontairement coupé d'eux, allant jusqu'à annihiler sa propre existence psychique de l'univers familier auquel il avait toujours appartenu. Il était parti, oui, mais loin. Trop loin de leurs cœurs et de leurs esprits pour que ces derniers ne puissent même plus ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Il avait refusé leur présence, leur aide, les avait rejetés, leur avait tourné le dos. Seul avec lui-même. Vraiment ? Avec sa peine plutôt, sa souffrance. Et quoi ? Etait-il donc le seul à avoir mal ? Au moment où tous ensemble, ils auraient dû se serrer les coudes, faire front commun, tâcher d'apprendre à vivre avec l'absence obsédante de l'un des leurs, il avait fallu que…

La large main apaisante qui se posa sur son épaule interrompit le Lion dans sa dérive.

« Ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends ta colère, mais lui en est bien incapable à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'a pas besoin de fardeau supplémentaire, tu sais.

- C'est lui qui a choisi, Aldébaran.

- C'est vrai, mais notre logique ne peut pas s'appliquer à son cas. Il a perdu sa faculté de raisonner lorsque c'est arrivé. Ce n'est plus sa tête qui dirige… mais tout le reste.

- Dis… est ce qu'on va pouvoir le ramener ?

- Ca dépend de lui… et de ce qui s'est passé. »

Ce qui s'était passé…

Lorsque Angelo ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour accommoder difficilement sur le visage d'Aiors penché au dessus de lui. Un poids incongru lestait son front… la main du Taureau y reposait, avec fermeté :

« Cesse de t'agiter bougre d'idiot, tu vas finir par tomber de ton lit.

- Co… Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? » Croassa le Cancer dans un dernier effort inutile pour se redresser.

- Nous aussi nous sommes heureux de te revoir Angelo. »

Il les fixa, l'un après l'autre, avant de détourner la tête. Les premières lueurs de l'aube se reflétèrent dans le cobalt de ses prunelles avant qu'elles ne disparaissent sous leurs paupières trop lourdes. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, Aiors finissant par reprendre d'une voix égale :

« Alors ? Ca fait combien de temps dis-moi… Combien de temps que tu t'amuses à ce petit jeu ? Quelques jours ? Une semaine ? Plus que ça ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Rétorqua l'autre d'une voix sourde, sans le regarder.

- Un homme non identifié, retrouvé dans son lit en hypothermie sévère en plein mois de juillet, le cœur quasiment arrêté… Bon sang Angelo, ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles. » Le Lion n'avait pas rugi, mais l'acidité de son ton acheva d'attirer l'attention de l'italien :

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé… à vous.

- Nous y voilà. » Aldébaran avait hoché la tête en silence, acquiesçant aux dernières paroles de son compagnon. Angelo eut un soupir. Qui lui déchira la poitrine.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'une voix éteinte et résignée. « Je l'ai cherché, partout. Je suis allé d'abord au Puits des Morts… mais il n'y était pas. Pourtant… il aurait dû s'y trouver. Alors… je suis allé plus loin. Chaque nuit. Je me suis dit que… enfin, que peut être, il… il n'était pas tout à fait parti, qu'il avait laissé une partie de lui-même, quelque part, comme… comme certains le font quand… » Le Cancer déglutit les derniers mots demeurés coincés au fond de sa gorge. C'était tellement difficile… Les exprimer serait revenu à admettre haut et fort son impuissance la plus totale et surtout, surtout, sa faiblesse. Son besoin, impérieux. Reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer un avenir avec cette ignorance chevillée dans le cœur.

Lorsque les doigts d'Aiors se refermèrent autour des siens, Il en demeura saisi. Il prenait brutalement conscience de leurs présences, à tous les deux. Il les voyait bien sûr, mais son cosmos venait soudain de s'ébrouer, de pulser, une seule et unique fois, suffisante toutefois pour reconnaître des échos familiers absents depuis trop longtemps. Une immanence chaleureuse et rassurante se diffusait depuis l'étreinte amicale et persuasive sur sa main, à travers sa peau, pour aller nourrir la réfection inattendue des liens pourtant brisés de sa propre initiative.

« Que cherchais-tu Angelo ? » Demanda Aldébaran avec douceur.

- Des… Des réponses. » Finit par avouer le Cancer dont le corps tout entier se tendait, en refus face à l'éclosion de la vérité. « Je savais que ça pouvait arriver, mais il m'avait assuré… il m'avait promis qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais, vous comprenez ? Et il est parti, comme ça, alors… alors que j'étais là, que j'aurais pu le retenir encore. Il m'a menti… Je me disais qu'il avait une bonne raison pour ça, je croyais que je pourrais le trouver, et lui demander de m'expliquer, je croyais… je croyais qu'il m'attendait quelque part, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, mais qu'il se sentait coupable, et qu'il allait me dire tout ce que je voulais savoir… ce que j'ai besoin de savoir… » Son débit de paroles s'était accéléré, il avait enchaîné ses mots à toute allure, comme pour devancer l'étau qu'il sentait se resserrer autour de son torse, de sa tête, de sa gorge, pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas hurler… et à présent, les yeux dilatés, le souffle coupé, il haletait, tel un bête traquée par son ombre. Il parvint néanmoins à articuler encore :

« Il ne m'a pas attendu. Je n'ai pas eu… Je ne sais toujours pas. Je ne saurai jamais !... »

… _Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne peux pas vivre sans savoir, avec pour seule certitude celle de son mensonge. Je ne pourrai pas…_

Les paroles de l'italien vrillèrent les esprits de ses alter ego dont les traits se froissèrent au contact de leur désespoir. Le Lion resserra sa prise sur la main d'Angelo et intervint d'une voix pressante :

« Pas si tu restes seul… Mais nous, nous sommes là. La perte de Shura est… » Il détourna les yeux un instant. « … elle reste insurmontable pour nous tous. Une part de nous est morte avec lui, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que cela puisse être aussi… insoutenable. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir réserve à chacun de nous, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : je ne veux pas revivre ça. Pas maintenant, aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait… _Nous_ avons besoin de toi, tu comprends ?

- Il a raison Angelo. Quelque chose s'est… cassé. En toi, mais aussi en chacun de nous. Et depuis que tu es parti… » Aldébaran dodelina, son visage habituellement paisible drapé dans une ombre chagrine. « … C'est difficile. Vraiment très difficile. Même sans pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur de ta peine, te savoir seul à la porter nous fait mal, à tous. … Et à Marine, également. »

Le Cancer jeta un regard égaré au Taureau où se mêlaient incompréhension et réminiscences soudaines. Marine… Tout à coup submergé par le reflux de la réalité, celle qu'il avait occultée de sa mémoire et de ses pensées, il serra les poings. De nouveau cette danse étrange… les vies se mêlaient à la mort. Shura n'existait plus, c'était un fait. Etabli. Vérifié. Pas tout à fait encore admis. D'autres à l'inverse vivaient, non pas des étrangers, mais des êtres proches, très – trop – proches de lui, de tout ce qui l'avait construit, de tout ce qui le constituait aujourd'hui, ou du moins ce qui restait de lui-même. Et Marine. Une dernière vague s'échoua sur les rives de son esprit, laissant derrière son ressac une voix, une chaleur, une présence qu'il reconnaissait, qu'il percevait comme partie intégrante de son existence. Elle aussi, il l'avait laissée. Abandonnée. Il l'avait exposée au même sort que celui sous lequel il s'était apprêté à succomber.

Il avait traité de lâche celui qui l'avait dépouillé d'une partie de son âme. Mais valait-il plus que lui en cet instant ? N'avait-il pas agi exactement de la même façon ? Rejetant derrière lui ceux dont il n'attendait aucune compréhension, aucune aide, persuadé dans son misérable orgueil que lui seul savait ce qu'il convenait de faire, juge et partie de sa propre vie ? Au mépris de ceux qui l'aimaient ?

Mais n'était-il pas trop tard… Il se surprit à scruter avec appréhension le visage d'Aiors, celui d'Aldébaran, cherchant à y lire une vérité peut être cruelle. Des reproches, une méfiance, une distance qui sait ? Ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui pardonner. Cette fêlure supplémentaire qu'il leur avait imposée dans son infinie souffrance. Pourtant, il ne lisait qu'attente et espoir dans leurs yeux, compassion aussi par delà les veines d'obscurité pulsant autour de leurs âmes blessées. Pourrait-il supporter leur douleur en sus de la sienne ? Ou au contraire s'annuleraient-elles, un jour, parce que partagées…

Ses doigts se détendirent sur le drap immaculé, ses yeux se fermèrent, épuisés. Quelques mots lui échappèrent :

« Vous me demandez de vivre avec ça. Avec vous. De retourner à une existence que je ne suis même pas sûr de supporter… Je… Je suis fatigué. Tellement… fatigué...

- Angelo… Prends le temps de penser à tout ça. » Proposa le Lion en accord silencieux avec son alter ego. « De toute manière, tu n'es pas encore en état de quitter ce lit. Mais sache que nous resterons ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Nous repartirons… tous les trois. » Le Cancer hocha la tête en un geste vague qui ne signifiait ni son acceptation, ni son refus. Voyant qu'il se taisait, Aldébaran sortit en silence de la chambre, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Aiors, un dernier regard lancé à l'italien dont le visage se détournait. Le grec suspendit néanmoins sa main au dessus de la poignée sans se retourner, lorsque la voix d'Angelo lui parvint, étrangement esseulée :

« Aiors… » Une inspiration rauque, soudain bloquée, sourde… qui se brisa soudain, sous des larmes que le Lion ne verrait jamais. _« Il… Il me manque… tellement… »_

* * *

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, un mois plus tard…_

Marine observait la vie. Derrière, devant, autour d'elle, mouvements, cris, disputes, rires s'entrechoquaient dans un brouhaha permanent amplifié par les gradins qui s'étageaient tout autour de l'arène. La léthargie qui s'était emparée des cœurs et des corps l'année passée ne semblait plus n'être qu'un souvenir vague et lointain pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui en avaient subi le contrecoup sans réellement mesurer les conséquences. Les plus jeunes avaient d'ailleurs déjà tout oublié. Leur énergie communicative avait balayé les laisses du chagrin, les traces que ce dernier avait oubliées un peu partout au sein du Sanctuaire. Oh, il en restait bien quelques remugles dans les coins sombres et quelques uns suffisamment attentifs les auraient localisés sans difficulté aucune mais il semblait que les regards de ceux-là s'en détournaient volontairement pour ne pas en être éclaboussés plus que nécessaire.

Elle-même, en dépit de sa position extérieure, s'y trouvait confrontée encore bien trop souvent. Tout comme eux. Tout comme lui. Elle le guettait du coin de l'œil, sans donner l'impression pourtant de relâcher son attention des quelques groupes d'apprentis de différents niveaux qui s'évertuaient à suivre les consignes de leurs maîtres respectifs sur le sable en contrebas.

Il s'était posté à l'autre bout, seul, assis sur le premier gradin. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il avait pris cette habitude curieuse de s'intéresser à l'entraînement des plus aguerris, de la prochaine génération de chevaliers d'or. Beaucoup étaient encore jeunes, et parmi ceux-là, il s'en trouvait qui n'accèderaient pas à la charge prestigieuse avant de nombreuses années. Du moins tant que les titulaires actuels considèreraient que leur place n'était pas encore à prendre.

Un discret soupir lui échappa. Elle soupirait souvent sans même parfois s'en rendre compte, mais la fréquence de ces témoignages de résignation silencieuse s'amoindrissait au fil des jours. Sans doute avait-elle fini par y porter suffisamment d'attention pour parvenir peu à peu à contrôler son découragement et retrouver assez d'énergie pour devenir un des rouages nécessaires à la continuité de leurs deux vies. Redressant les épaules, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'un des groupes dont elle avait la charge, lorsque Aiors et Aldébaran enrichirent son champ de vision.

Eux aussi avaient repris le cours de leur vie, tant bien que mal. Comme à leur habitude, ils venaient surveiller les progrès des uns et des autres, Aldébaran toujours soucieux à la fois du bien être de ses ouailles et de leur sens du respect de la discipline, Aiors plus brouillon, certes, mais dont l'expérience et le sens de la pédagogie était richement mis à profit par la troupe des apprentis, de plus en plus nombreux. Les deux hommes se complétaient quant à leurs tâches d'enseignement, pour le bien de tous.

Ils se sourirent avec chaleur. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait quelques semaines plus tôt, une sorte de connivence silencieuse s'était instaurée entre eux trois depuis qu'ils lui avaient ramené Angelo. A elle, ils n'avaient rien caché, et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Sans doute cela l'avait-il aidée à accepter le retour de cet homme bien au-delà de ce dont elle aurait été capable seule.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda le Taureau, le regard fixé sur la silhouette du Cancer.

- C'est… ça commence à aller mieux. Je crois.

- Difficile ?

- Parfois… oui. » Elle avait passé ses doigts dans ses boucles rousses, avant de laisser reposer sa main sur sa nuque, et reprit d'une voix pensive :

« C'est très étrange. C'est lui et pourtant… il m'arrive de le surprendre et je ne reconnais pas son visage. Enfin… pas vraiment.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Non ! » Elle réprima un rire indulgent devant l'air soudain effaré d'Aiors. « Non… le masque avait déjà disparu lorsqu'il est revenu avec vous. C'est juste que… certains sourires, ou gestes, ou… des mots… ce ne sont pas les siens. Pour tout dire, j'ai l'impression de voir Shura. Oui, je sais, » elle eut un signe de dénégation résigné, « ça a l'air complètement fou, mais je crois tout de même que, quelque part, il est resté, en lui.

- Oh. » La jeune femme coula un regard de biais à son ancien amant, qui avait passé un index sous nez, l'air visiblement embarrassé.

- Oui… "oh", comme tu dis. Ne t'inquiète pas Aiors… » Elle reporta son attention au loin, vers Angelo. « Il a commencé aussi… à me parler. Ce n'est sans doute pas ce que j'espérais, mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- Marine, tu dois comprendre que…

- Non. » Elle l'avait interrompu, tout en levant une main comme pour marquer la distance qu'elle jugeait soudain nécessaire entre elle et ce que leur nature même recouvrait. « Comprendre est au-dessus de mes forces. Je peux "accepter" mais je pourrai difficilement aller plus loin. Quoi qu'il en soit… » Elle inclina la tête : « Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

- Il serait revenu… tôt ou tard.

- Oui. Sans doute. » Le Taureau lui souriait, elle en fit de même, tous deux conscients de leur mensonge respectif.

Angelo avait quitté sa place sur le gradin pour se rapprocher de trois aspirants qui s'affrontaient en trio dans un coin isolé de l'arène. Isolé, car leur vitesse et leur précision incitaient leurs camarades plus jeunes à un prudent détour dès lors qu'ils se trouvaient à leur portée. Ces trois-là faisaient partie de ce qui serait la future génération de chevaliers d'or et montraient déjà des dispositions à la hauteur du choix dont ils avaient fait l'objet. Septième sens entraîné et développé, corps endurcis, vitesse grandissante… aucun d'eux n'avait manqué de répondre à chacune de ces exigences.

« Tu es censé être mort après un tel coup. »

Les trois adolescents se figèrent dans leurs mouvements lorsque la voix rocailleuse tomba au milieu d'eux. Ils virent un index autoritaire se diriger sur le cœur du plus grand d'entre eux, un nordique dont la longue frange blonde et raide ne suffisait pas à masquer une surprise inquiète au fond du regard.

« Si tu continues à découvrir ta garde de cette manière à chaque fois que tu portes un coup, ton adversaire trouvera le chemin sans difficulté. Et tu mourras. »

Reconnaissant leur interlocuteur inattendu, les trois apprentis s'empressèrent de se redresser pour saluer le chevalier d'or du Cancer avec tout le respect requis. Un respect auquel Angelo ne prêta pas la moindre attention, scrutant celui qu'il venait de prendre en faute.

« C'est toi le seul capricorne encore en course ?

- C'est exact monseigneur. » Fit l'autre en inclinant le buste avec brusquerie.

- Ouais… c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je vois que les chevaliers d'argent ont plutôt fait du bon boulot pour une fois… » Le sourire de fierté qui commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'adolescent n'acheva cependant pas sa course vers les hauteurs. « … mais la combinaison que tu tentes de reproduire manque salement de précision. Refais. »

Désarçonné, l'aspirant chercha des yeux le secours de ses compagnons, lesquels avaient dans le même temps déjà reculé de quelques mètres. Il y avait des histoires qui couraient sur le compte du Cancer, et tout bien pesé… Fataliste, il se remit en position, amorçant avec soin les premiers gestes de la série qu'il cherchait à perfectionner… avant d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur lorsque la main de l'italien crocheta son coude, le tordant sans aménité.

« Regarde. Tu vois la paume de ta main ? L'axe de ton avant-bras ? Ils ne sont pas parallèles. Et ton coude est beaucoup trop haut, alors qu'il est censé protéger ton cœur. Tant que tu ne seras pas capable de maintenir un alignement parfait, le coup que tu porteras au final sera systématiquement dévié… et totalement inefficace. N'importe quel adversaire assez rapide l'esquivera sans problème… avant de te tomber dessus. Ton attaque n'aura tranché que du vide.

- Comment… » L'adolescent frottait son coude endolori tout en dévisageant son aîné. « Comment se fait-il que vous maîtrisiez cette attaque ?

- Je ne la maîtrise pas. Mais je l'ai vu assez souvent répétée et travaillée pour en connaître les points forts et les points faibles. Et dans la tienne, je n'y vois _que_des points faibles. » Le gamin hésita, quelques secondes. Puis :

« Est-ce que vous pourriez… enfin, si je puis me permettre… je veux dire…

- Je pourrais. Mais il va falloir que tu bosses. Beaucoup plus que ça d'ailleurs, si tu veux être digne de la charge à laquelle tu prétends. » Le regard d'Angelo était dur, mais vigilant. L'autre comprit qu'il allait s'exposer à une discipline de fer et à une exigence absolue. Que tout manquement à son engagement serait sévèrement sanctionné. Que la seule route possible qui s'offrait à lui serait celle de la perfection, et nulle autre. Il en prit le risque :

« Je travaillerai dur. » Fit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau, plus profondément cela dit. « Je suis conscient des responsabilités que…

- Certainement pas. Tu n'en as même pas la moindre idée, figure-toi. Mais ça, tu le découvriras… quand viendra ton tour. Allez, remets-toi en place. »

Les autres gamins avaient disparu, comprenant que leur place était ailleurs, et surtout que dorénavant, leur camarade n'aurait plus de temps à leur consacrer. Ce dernier obtempéra docilement, avant de demander, hésitant :

« Shura du Capricorne… vous le connaissiez bien, non ?

- Première leçon. » Il serra les dents lorsque le Cancer rectifia une fois de plus la tenue de son bras. « Abstiens-toi de poser des questions. Tu vas le baisser ce coude, ou il faut que je t'oblige à le faire ?... Ouais, voilà, c'est mieux. C'est pas encore ça… mais c'est mieux. Sinon, pour ta gouverne et ce sera la seule et unique réponse que tu obtiendras de moi à ce sujet : oui, Shura était… mon ami. »

**FIN**


End file.
